Music of love
by xKatsuyanx
Summary: This is a oneshot. Yugi is depressed because no record deal they get will feature the whole band and will only really feature Yugi, not seto and joey and honda. Then Yami, a famous kid at school cheers yugi up. Is there more to this then cheering up?


**xKatsuyanx: Hi! What's up? I'm making my FIRST ONESHOT :O**

**xKatasanx: Hello I've just been reserected by this fangirl, I'm her Yami**

**xKatsuyanx: o.o My Yami?????**

**xKatasanx: Yes, now get on with the disclaimer so these poor waiting people can ACTUALLY READ SOMETHING!!!**

**xKatsuyanx: Yeesh your just like Yami Bakura, No you can't have him he's tendershipping!! :D And Seto is puppyshipping so NO NO NO NO!**

**xKatasanx: Darn -_-**

**xKatsuyanx: *Sigh* Disclaimer. I don't own Yugioh (but i still wish I did so i could have YamixYugi have more screen time. -_-)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yugi was a struggling musician in the show buisness who, still, worked in his garage with Seto, Joey, and Honda. They were a rock group named The Milleniums. Most teen's at Domino high new about them. Exactly 87% of them were fans. The last 13% counted as the people who hated them, or were bullies who could care less. Or wait, 12%. Yami Motou was not very sure. He wasn't a fan exactly, he didn't think, but he didn't hate them.

The Milleniums made their own songs of course, they had a strong meaning behind them because all of them worked together on them and not just one made them. They did everything in this band together, no seperations and no critisism was allowed. All idea's were possible in this. But they also sang song's by other Artist's. Like,

Skillet, Black Eyed Peas *no girl voice in it sorry*, Hollywood Undead. And many others. They also sang songs by Japanese artist's like, Kimeru, T.M. Revolution, and many more where that came from. And they had many people trying to make deals. But why the group had not excepted one was because it caused Yugi to be the whole center of the band in their eyes. And Yugi would decline (once he did a bit rudley) so the band was still struggling.

Right now they were practicing 'Overlap' By Kimeru,

"Kakusenai hodo mabayui hikari Seijyaku yaburi

kono yoni yomigaeru

A light so bright it cannot be hidden Breaks

through the silence and revives in this world

Hageshiku yuragu kawaita daichi Inochi wo kakete

hibana butsukeau

Upon the violently shaking parched earth, We

stake our lives as sparks collide"

Yugi had a very nice singing voice he could cange to fit any song, which was a gift that he had definatley not inherited from the Mutou family.

"Mouichido dake de ii Kiseki okiteyo Kakoni

nakushita kioku no PAGE wo Torimodosu chikara wo

Just one more time - Let a miracle happen Give

me the strength to take back the page in my

memories I lost in the past...

Yami wo tsuranuku shinjiru kokoro Tamashii

nemuru basho sagashite Mabataki dekinai surudoi

gankou wo moyasu

A heart that believes can pierce through the

darkness I search for the place where my soul

slumbers With a sharp glint burning in my

unblinking eyes

Hikari to kage no futatsu no kokoro CRYSTAL ni

utsuru mirai e Ima ugoki dasu... Akaku minagiru

EYES

These two hearts of light and dark - Now move

toward the future, reflected in crystal With eyes

that glow red"

The Milleniums really enjoyed singing this song because they felt this was the song that had the most meaning behind it. And TO Yugi it reminded him of a certain Crimson eyed person. *hint hint :3*

Yes Yugi had a crush on Yami Motou.

Well almost the whole female school body had a crush on Yami, other then the part that crushed on Seto. Yugi also got fangirls because of The Milleniums, but he didn't like the advantage. He, was gay. 'I just didn't feel the same connection from a girl that he would have with a guy.' He didn't know why, honestly he didn't.

"Oi, Yuge! Yuge what's up? Your zoning out again, are you sure something's not the matter?" Joey interupted his thinking cycle.

"No, nothings wrong. Just thinking." And then Yugi started zoning out again.

"Yugi, do you need to take a break from the band? You have been working pretty hard lately. Maybe the stress of homework AND the band together is finally getting to you, it has been to me." Honda suggested.

"No guys really, I'm fine! Please, your starting to sound like grandpa!" Yugi complained. So everyone quit bugging him and they continued with the song.

**At the end of their concert 3 days later.**

"Yuge! Time to sign autographs! And it seems some girls have gotten over Yami and want his look-alike now!!!" Joey had ment Yugi.

"Oh boy." Yugi sighed and entered the hallway, which was crowded with fangirls, and some fanboys. Two fourths of them headed for yugi while one fourth went to Kaiba and the other fourth went to Honda and Joey.

"Yugi, your so handsome!" One fangirl said. "Your music is SO good I would just DIE to have a cd come out with your music!!" Another said.

"Oh thank you! I couldn't have done it without Joey, Honda, and Seto! We all share the credit in this, we all made the songs!" Yugi implied while they went on fangirling. They didn't pay much heid and kept commenting on Yugi.

After about 45 minutes of signing they finally got freed and headed home.

After they all separated to go to their homes, Yugi was free to show his depression. "*sigh* I wish we could find a record deal that wouldn't only show ME and would show the whole BAND! THis is so hard on us all, maybe I really should take a break. Maybe i should just give up, this is harder then anything thats happened before! I don't think this problem can really be solved. That sucks, I really wanted to be a musician with my friends!"

"Then you should keep trying, and don't give up.' A mysterious and baritone voice said.

"W-Who's there?" Yugi stuttered.

Out of the shadows came,

"Oh Yami! It's nice to see you. And thanks but i'm no so sure if I can succeed in this." Yugi sighed. '_Note to self, don't sigh so much. It makes you look pathetic and worthless.'_

"Now I wouldn't say worthless and pathetic! It is just a sign of you being depressed, it is perfectly normal!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi flushed in embaressment, _'Note #2 to self. STOP TALKING YOUR THOUGHTS OUT LOUD!!!"_

"Why? I think it's quite adorable!" Yami questioned and complimented.

Yugi clapped a hand over his mouth and blushed harder then before. Yami chuckled at this.

"G-Gomen. Is there something you needed, Yami?" Yugi asked after he regained his compsure.

"I was hoping I could help your depression out of your system. And yes I wanted to tell you something." Yami then suddenly trapped him against the brick wall of a building. Yugi made a small 'eep!' of suprise.

"Yugi..... I love you, I have ever since I layed my eye's upon you!" If you do not return my feelings I hope then atleast we can be friends, please? This is all I ask and then I can die a happy death!" Yami begged.

Yugi then again flushed. _' W-What?! He loves me?! Not that I don't feel the same or anything but, HE FEELS THE SAME?!' _Yugi had forgotten mental note #2.

"So you feel the same?! This is wonderful!" Yami was delighted.

Yugi clamped his hand over his mouth, knowing it was to late.

"I, u-uh, er...." Yugi stuttered.

"It's alright Aibou." Yami smiled. "Um, may i... kiss you?" Yami asked.

Yugi blushed harder then before, probably looking like a tomato.

"U-uh. I-um. I-I guess?" yugi stuttered trying to get something out of his system. An was suprised at what he had said.

Yami slowly bent forward, coming so close to Yugi that he could feel Yami's breath ghost over his lips. '_S-So close! Oh my Ra, what do I do,what do I do?!' _ This time thankfully he didn't speak what he was thinking.

Then, it happened. A soft chaste kiss but it was a pleasurable one. Filled with compassion and love.

Then Yami tryed to deepen it, licking Yugi's bottom lip as if requesting entry.

Yugi complyed all to quickly,as they both battled as to who would win but Yugi soon gave in.

'_Mmmm, exotic spices and cinnamon. He taste's delicious!" _Yugi though through his cluttered mind.

Yami was almost thinking the same thing,

'_Oh god's, sugar, caramel , chocolate. He's so sweet! I can't stand it!' _Yami though hungrily.

Soon the need for air ripped at both their lungs and they broke appart warrily, gasping for air.

"That *pant* was my *pant* first kiss!' Yugi said through battered gasps for oxygen.

Yami smiled and then walked Yugi home, promising to tell EVERYONE that they were a couple. Which Yugi deffinatley worried about but he knew deep down everything would be alright. As long as he had Yami, his love, his Mou Hitori no Boku with him. Everything would be alright.

~_The end~_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**xKatsuyanx: Awwwww!! ;3 I love fluff, and DUDE!!! That was the first time I worte a kissing scene :D**

**xKatasanx: Nice oneshot Hikari, do you think-**

**xKatsuyanx: NO!!!! I'm going into NO relationship at ALL!!!**

**xKatasanx: If you want her to continue this into ANOTHER FANFICTION. Which she has barley even started her 'The Light in the Darkness" One. Please review this saying so and go send this to your friends! Or bad things happen to Yugi! :3**

**Yugi: EEP!!!**

**Yami: TOUCH MY AIBOU AND YOU WILL BURN YOU FREAK!!!**

**xKatsuyanx: And then I get my machete and slash you to bits!! YAMIXYUGI 4 EVUUUUUUUR**

**xKatasanx: YEESH! You people are harsh on futial jokes -_-. '**_**stupid fangirling'**_

**xKatsuyanx: I HEARD THAT!!**

**xKatasanx: o.o I didn't say anything mean about you Hikari-sama**

**xKatsuyanx: riiiiiight , as my weird and stupid Yami said please review and send this to your friends! If you want this to become a fanfcition I will remake this and make the story plot longer as to start when the group decided to become The Milleniums! But I tell no more of the 'Maybe to be fanfiction of Yami YugiX Yugi' XD **

**Yami: Review, I want my Aibou to have more screen time!!! ,**

**Yugi: YAMI!!!! /////**

**xKatsuyanx: HURRY! BEFORE THIS BECOMES ANY MORE RANDOM!!**

**Japanese meanings: Oi= Hey**

**Aibou= Partner**

**Mou Hitori no Boku= My other self, My other half**

**Yami= Dark**

**Hikari= Light**

**Yugi= Game**

**Sama= Something you say after someone's naem to show respect**


End file.
